This grant request is for fellows' travel, lodging and expenses related to attending the Clinical Immunology Society (CIS) 2003 Summer School in Primary Immune Deficiency Disorders. This grant request accounts for 67% of the funding required to support the fellows' travel, lodging and expenses to attend the 2003 CIS Summer School. Additional funding will be solicited from pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies. The CIS is proposing the development of the 2003 CIS Summer School in Primary Immune Deficiency Disorders. This Summer School will be an intensive 5-day course on primary immunodeficiency, geared toward young clinical investigators (fellows, MD and PhD) in the field of Primary Immunodeficiency Diseases, with a primary goal of education on the diagnosis, pathogenesis and treatment of primary immunodeficiency diseases. The secondary goals of the Summer School are to attract and develop future scientists in academic medicine; and to enhance the awareness of these genetic defects and their importance in scientific discoveries and future clinical application while effectively "mixing" faculty and students in order to break down the "professor/student" roles. The 5-day course will include daily lectures and discussions among faculty and fellows, case study presentations and periodic testing of application knowledge. Participants receive a syllabus containing a compilation of papers, slides and transparencies, protocols for laboratory assays, diagnostic protocols and detailed reference lists provided by the faculty. To accommodate for the interactive and intense nature of the course, the number of participants is intentionally lower. The fellows accepted into the Summer School are to be individuals with responsibility for the evaluation and care of patients with primary immunodeficiency. The participants will be drawn from training programs, hospitals and institutions that are in North, Central or South America. Only fellows from the United States will receive funding made possible through the NIH grant.